Vice Versa
by Ghoul'sBestFriend
Summary: New villains had gone loose all around the Magic Dimension yet again, but this time, they have a different intentions. And that is...to swap everyone's gender! With heroes/wizards turning into fairies/witches and vice versa, everything is in chaos. Can the Winx, now as males, along with their boy...err, girlfriends, save the day before it's too late?


**A/N: The serial New Story Publisher without updating other stories is at it again! Ha...ha...ha.**

 **I don't know, I just don't really feel like updating my other stories but I still have this odd urge to write something so here I am. I think this first chapter is going to be half-assed though so don't be surprised if it actually ends up half-assed. But just give it chance and hope that the next chapter won't be as half-assed as this one.**

 **So basically, this is a story about the Winx, Specialists, and basically everyone in the entire show having a gender swap because of a group of villains and all that. The gender swapped versions of characters aren't included this chapter yet, but I assure you, I am determined to show every character's gender swap! Even if it was just a cameo or brief appearance or whatever. Okay? Okay.**

* * *

 **Vice Versa**

 **Summary:** New villains had gone loose all around the Magic Dimension yet again, but this time, they have a different intentions. And that is...to swap everyone's gender?! With heroes/wizards turning into fairies/witches and vice versa, everything is in chaos. Can the Winx, now as males, along with their boy...err, girlfriends, save the day before it's too late?

* * *

"You do know that us Specialists have it harder than you girls, right?"

The girls just merely scoffed and rolled their eyes at this, "You wish." Musa said, "Look who has to earn some dumb transformation every year just to beat some villain."

"Look who has to look after you troublesome girls while you try to earn your 'dumb' transformation?" Riven retorted.

"Well, we didn't ask you to look after us." Stella stated as she filed her nails.

"Yeah, but Ms. Faragonda and Saladin did." Brandon shrugged. "Plus, you're our girlfriends. Who in their right minds would just let their girlfriends to who-knows-where trying to achieve who-knows-what to beat who-knows-who?"

"Well, we're flattered." Bloom says, "But you do know that we're capable of taking care of ourselves, right?"

"Of course we know that." Sky states, looking up at his girlfriend, "But, y'know, just in case you need backup?"

"But we don't need backup." Musa states firmly.

Riven rolls his eyes for a moment, "Right...like you fairies even learned anything other than your namby pamby magic." He smirked, "I bet you can't even hurt a fly without your magic."

Musa merely frowned at this as she narrows her eyes at her boyfriend, "What did you just say?" She demanded, standing up from her seat and threateningly approaching the magenta-haired Specialist, "Are you saying we're helpless without our magic?"

"More or less." Riven kept his smirk as he casually leaned back on his seat. "I bet you can't even throw a punch at any of us guys."

That just ticked Musa off. "Why you-" She started as she began charging at her boyfriend while pulling up her sleeves, preparing to actually throw a punch for real.

But as she was about to throw a punch on Riven's left cheek, he smirked and easily dodged it, grabbing her wrist in the process, "Is that all you got?" He taunted, Musa only scowled at this as she prepared her other fist to punch the Specialist straight on the face, but again, he just casually ducked, causing her to miss and just barely hit his spiked hair. "See what I mean?" He looked up at her with a smug look.

Musa only scowled at this and tried to shake his hand off her wrist, "Fine, whatever, just let me go!" After Riven had casually let her go, Musa just huffed, crossing her arms as she sat back down.

"Well..." Flora started after a moment of awkward silence, "You know we can't just be good at both things..."

"I agree." Helia nodded, looking up from his drawing, "Maybe the Winx are stronger when it comes to magic, but we men are stronger physically."

"True." Timmy said, not looking up from his laptop as he and his girlfriend just looked at their own devices, but for some reason, are still holding hands. "Recent studies show that roughly 95% percent of females are magical creatures, whereas only 40% of men are magic users."

"Also," Tecna started, as if to continue her boyfriend's words, "It also shows that since the majority of females are magical, it is perhaps safe to say that we females are magically stronger, and since the 60% of males are non-magic users, it's safe to say that men are physically stronger."

"But when it comes to emotion and intellectual, both genders are equally superior," They both stated, which is kind of creepy anyway, "It just kind of depends on the individual."

"But it's kinda harder being a guy though." Brandon shrugged, "Like, we actually get some really intense training to the point where everything in our bodies just plain hurts."

"Like we don't get really intense training too." Stella rolls her eyes.

"Trust me, ladies," Nabu laughed, "You wouldn't want to know what we've been through back there at Red Fountain."

"Well," Layla rolls her eyes, "You wouldn't want to know what we've been through here at Alfea too."

* * *

...

Little did they know, certain hooded figures have been watching their little argument, along with other arguments from other people. They only smirked at this.

"Well, you'll know soon..."

* * *

 **A/N: See, I told you it's half-assed. But don't worry! I swear I'll make it better next chapter.**

 **I could have included a scene where the characters would wake up only to find out they have gender swapped but I don't have time as it is getting late and I still have school tomorrow.** **Yes, school. As probably some of you may have read in my profile, I live in the Philippines. And as most Filipino students know, it's Semestral Break in the majority of schools right now, but not mine! Ha,...ha...ha. Mine doesn't start until next week and I'm dying since my friends from other schools are enjoying right now.**

 **But whatever, anyway, again, sorry if it kinda sucks, and I still hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
